Various devices and performance of various tasks frequently require use of specialized resources. Quantities and capacities of resources may be limited, however, which may limit an extent to which resources may be available for a device and/or a task at a requested time. Such limitations may result in enormous technical challenges, especially when disruptive events impact availability of resources. Generating efficient resource assignment can promote overall resource access and task performance.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for improvements that address such limitations and technical challenges. This and others needs are addressed by the present disclosure.